Jono Howard
Jono Howard is a Canadian-born writer who works primarily on animated children's shows. He is best known for his work on Ed, Edd n Eddy. He also wrote for The Brothers Grunt. History For the majority of his career, Howard worked closely with animator Danny Antonucci. Filmography In 2005, Howard's writing was nominated for a Leo Award. Howard was nominated for a Best Screenwriting award for his script for the 'Atomic Roger' episode of Atomic Betty. Howard's work has also appeared in print in various publications and issues of Cartoon Network's comic book line (published under the 'Johnny DC' children's imprint of DC Comics). He also co-wrote, with Brendan McCarthy, Tom O'Connor and Robbie Morrison, the final issue of the DC Comics title, Solo. In July 2005, Howard left Antonucci's A.K.A. Cartoon production company to work on his own material. However, Howard continued to write for the series until its end. Howard and creative partner Jon Izen subsequently produced The Very Good Adventures of Yam Roll in Happy Kingdom, a Flash-animated 11-minute show about an animated piece of sushi, Yam Roll, who must save his unrequited love interest, Minimiko, from various dangers in the city. All of the characters are based on oriental food items. Yam Roll, a cowboy who drives a taxi, vies for Minimiko's attentions with his main rival, a milk carton. Thirty-nine 11-minute episodes have currently been produced. The Very Good Adventures of Yam Roll in Happy Kingdom won the Best Short Animation award at the 2005 Maple Shorts Canadian Animators' Flash Film Festival. Episode credits Howard wrote or co-wrote the vast majority of Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes from Seasons 1-5, as well as the first three specials and the movie. Season 1 *''"The Ed-Touchables"'' *''"Nagged to Ed"'' *''"Pop Goes the Ed"'' *''"Over Your Ed"'' *''"A Pinch to Grow an Ed"'' *''"Sir Ed-a-Lot"'' *''"An Ed Too Many"'' *''"Ed-n-Seek"'' *''"Look Into My Eds"'' *''"Tag Yer Ed"'' *''"Dawn of the Eds"'' *''"Fool on the Ed"'' *''"A Boy and His Ed"'' *''"Laugh Ed Laugh"'' *''"It's Way Ed"'' *''"Eds-Aggerate"'' *''"Oath to an Ed"'' *''"A Glass of Warm Ed"'' *''"Flea-Bitten Ed"'' *''"Button Yer Ed"'' Season 2 *''"Ready, Set... Ed!"'' *''"Knock Knock Who's Ed?"'' *''"One + One = Ed"'' *''"Know it All Ed"'' *''"Dear Ed"'' *''"Hands Across Ed"'' *''"Floss Your Ed"'' *''"In Like Ed"'' *''"Who Let the Ed In?"'' *''"Rambling Ed"'' *''"To Sir with Ed"'' *''"Key to My Ed"'' *''"Urban Ed"'' *''"Stop, Look and Ed"'' *''"Rent-a-Ed"'' *''"Shoo Ed"'' *''"Ed in a Halfshell"'' *''"Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed"'' *''"Hot Buttered Ed"'' *''"High Heeled Ed"'' *''"Fa-La-La-La-Ed"'' *''"Cry Ed"'' Season 3 *''"Wish You Were Ed"'' *''"Momma's Little Ed"'' *''"Once Upon an Ed"'' *''"For Your Ed Only"'' *''"It Came From Outer Ed"'' *''"3 Squares and an Ed"'' *''"Dueling Eds"'' *''"Dim Lit Ed"'' *''"Ed, Ed and Away"'' *''"X Marks the Ed"'' *''"From Here to Ed"'' *''"Boys Will Be Eds"'' *''"Ed or Tails"'' *''"Gimme, Gimme Never Ed"'' *''"My Fair Ed"'' *''"Rock-a-Bye Ed"'' *''"Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?"'' *''"If It Smells Like an Ed"'' *''"Once Bitten, Twice Ed"'' Season 4 *''"An Ed in the Bush"'' *''"See No Ed"'' *''"Is There an Ed in the House?"'' *''"One Size Fits Ed"'' *''"Pain in the Ed"'' *''"Ed Overboard"'' *''"Little Ed Blue"'' *''"A Twist of Ed"'' *''"Your Ed Here"'' *''"The Good Ol' Ed"'' *''"Thick as an Ed"'' *''"A Case of Ed"'' *''"Hand Me Down Ed"'' *''"Here's Mud in Your Ed"'' *''"Stuck in Ed"'' *''"Postcards from the Ed"'' *''"Take This Ed and Shove It"'' Season 5 *''"Every Which Way But Ed"'' *''"Out with the Old, In with the Ed"'' *''"I Am Curious Ed"'' *''"No Speak Da Ed"'' *''"Cool Hand Ed"'' *''"Who's Minding the Ed?"'' *''"The Good, The Bad and The Ed"'' *''"Tight End Ed"'' *''"All Eds Are Off"'' Specials *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' External links *A 1999 interview with Jono Howard by Animation By Mistake *A 2001 interview with Jono Howard by Animation By Mistake *A short interview with Jono Howard and Mike Kubat by Animation By Mistake from 1999 *Leo Awards *Maple Shorts - Canadian Animators' Flash Film Festival Category:Crew members Category:The Real World